The use of mobile electronic devices has exploded over the last decade. From mobile devices, people make and receive telephone calls, send and receive electronic mail, surf the web, and text with various friends and acquaintances. Today's mobile devices are able to integrate multiple functionalities such as the capability of running multiple applications. In particular, some of these applications may generate trigger events that can result in the display of a notification. Because electronic devices can contain many applications, the potential for application-based notifications can become numerous and unwieldy, particularly if a user, often using one hand on increasingly sizable screens, is required to filter through a list of notifications that have accumulated to find any relevant or important messages.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient and intuitive approach for organizing notifications on mobile electronic devices and providing users with instant and easy access to these notifications.